21 Questions: Lies
Must read 21 Questions and 21 Questions: The Truth first. Comments or Questions on talk page please. I would be glad to take any advice, cause I'm new at this. :) --Cello freak 00:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1: Monsters Percy's P.O.V. ''' Annabeth walked me out of the house. "You really have to go?" She asked. "I'm sorry. I'll try to come back soon." I smiled, trying to look reassuring. Unfortunately, Annabeth knew me long enough to know it was fake. "Ok. Do I still tell them?" She asked. "No. Last night I got an Iris-message from Carter." "You taught him how to send a Iris-message?!" "Well, I had a couple of drachmas. And when I was talking to you in a Iris-message he kinda came in the room. He was curious." "Ohh.. so he was the kid with brown curly hair and a duffel bag.." I laughed. "Yeah, that's him. I bet he'd be great friends with Bianca. The guy know everything. Especially Egyptian stuff. And he's Bianca's age too." "Alright. Be careful now." She told me. I kissed her and smiled. "Everything's going to be fine." '''Annabeth's P.O.V. I hugged Percy tight. He's going. Again. Sometimes I wished the monsters from the second Titan war would just forgive him and let him go. Instead, they held their grudge and helped Kronos reform. Atleast they held their grudge long enough for Percy and I to get married and have kids. But then the attacks came again and again. The first one was the scariest. I still remember that night. -Flashback 12 years ago- I looked at our babies. Twins. I smiled. This was everything I've ever wanted. Percy came at my side. "What should we name them?" He asked. "Bianca. For the girl." I replied, grinning. He laughed. "Are you sure Nico won't kill you for that?" "Nah. I think he'll be honored. You think of a name for the boy." I replied. "Beckendorf," He said, grinning. I laughed. "Nice choice, Seaweed Brain." Then he kissed me. I felt like everything was perfect. But then, a small army of monsters burst in our apartment. Percy took out Riptide. "Get the kids and get out of here!" He told me and started slashing and dodging. "What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you like I did on that volcano, Percy!" I yelled. "Go! I'll be fine!! Just go!!" He screamed. I had no choice. The babies had to be in a safe place. I took them into my arms. And I ran. A few minutes later, Percy came. He looked pretty shaken up. I asked him what's wrong. He wouldn't tell me. The attacks kept coming, especially at night. Finally, Percy told me what had happened on the first battle. When he was just about to kill the last monster, He/She cackled and hissed," THE FALLEN SHALL RISE AGAIN. THIS TIME MUCH MORE POWERFUL. HE SHALL NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE HE DID BEFORE. " He told me it wasn't safe for them to live in the mortal world. He said we would have to live in Camp-Halfblood. And that he can't live with us. It'll put us and Camp-Halfblood in danger. He said that his mom and Paul would come with us too. He took us to Camp-Halfblood, and said his farewell. "I'll come and visit. But don't tell the kids who their father is. I love you Annabeth." "I love you too." I said, and a tear rolled down my cheek. Bianca's P.O.V. -Back to present time- Thank the gods that Uncle Grover burst in before mom could ask or say anything. Beckendorf kept staring at me like," Yeah Bianca. That was a real wise decision you made." When mom and Uncle Percy left, we just sat there, talking about random stuff. That's when we heard it. A scream. It sounded like mom's. "Stand back!" I heard someone yell. All four of us ran out to see what was going on. A giant hellhound was attacking Uncle Percy. He took out a pen and uncapped it. The pen turned into a celestrial bronze sword. Riptide. Whoa. I haven't seen that sword/pen in my whole life, yet I knew what it was called. I stared at Beckendorf and realized that he had that same puzzled look on his face. Uncle Percy dodged and stabbed the monster at it's ribs. The monster desintergrated. I stared in amazement. No one had ever took out a monster that quickly. Not even mom, and she was a pretty good fighter. "They're.. They're not suppose to cross the border. Someone.. someone summoned it from the inside," stammered mom. "Oh, not again..." Uncle Grover groaned. "It's not safe here anymore. They have to go to Carter and Sadie." I heard Uncle Percy say to mom. Who the heck was Carter and Sadie?! Are they some foster parents or something?! "Is mom coming with us too?" I asked in a small voice. "Yes she is." Uncle Percy said, and gave mom a look like," Don't you argue with me." "How about you Uncle Percy?" Beckendorf asked. "I.. I don't know." He said honestly. "I'll probably hunt the monsters down. But I still have to help Carter and Sadie too, so I'll probably stay with you guys for about a week." Mom smiled when he mentioned that. "And Uncle Grover?" I asked. "What are you going to do?" Uncle Grover frowned. "Time to warn the nature spirits. Then I'll catch up with you guys." As soon as he said that, he pulled Uncle Percy aside and talked to him about something. Then Aunt Juniper and mom joined in the conversation. They look like they were arguing. "No! We can't tell them yet. It'll put them in too much danger!" I heard Uncle Percy yell. "It's time! They have to know now," Uncle Grover said with clenched teeth. Mom probably sensed that me and Beckendorf were listening, because she told us to wait inside. Chapter 2: The Oracle Grover's P.O.V. Why can't we just get some peace for once?? Why does every known monster on earth want to track Percy down? He's unlucky, that's why. I sighed. We were still arguing if it was a good idea to tell the kids their true identity. Annabeth told Juniper to watch the kids. Then we went back to our argument. "NO!" Percy shouted. "I will not put them in danger!" "They have the right to know." I replied. "When you were a kid, didn't you always wished that you know who your father was?!" That ticked Percy off. "Yes, but.." Annabeth cut him off. "ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU." She shouted. "We'll consult the Oracle." "Fine. Let's go." Percy and I both grumbled in unision. Percy's P.O.V. As we walked to the Big House, I couldn't help but notice that Grover was right. It was time. "No," my consious said. "Not yet. Not now." I told my consious to shut up and let me think. I'll tell them if The Oracle say so, I thought. And to my relief, my consious agreed and didn't utter another word. By that time, we had reached the Big House. We headed in and went into the Guest Room. "Rachel." I said. She smiled. "Prophecy?" She asked. "Yeah." Grover mumbled. "Prophecy." "Ask away," she told us. "Should I tell the kids their real identity?" I asked. She doubled over, and her eyes glowed serpent green. "The Truth shall be revealed, The fallen one shall rise, a promise shall be broken. A hero shall be killed, Now the Oracle has Spoken." After that, she came back to the same regular Rachel. "So, what did the Oracle say?" She asked. We just stood there, eyes wide. A hero shall be killed? The fallen shall rise and a promise shall be broken?! Maybe I'm not that bright, but that didn't sound too good. It was Annabeth that broke the silence. "That.. didn't sound too good." She said nervously. "Well, look on the bright side... oh wait. THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE." Grover said. He looked like he was about to faint. He was nervously chewing on a tin can from the trash. You'd think he would be used to this after all our adventures. "Let's just tell the kids, and figure out the rest of this prophecy later." I said. "Thanks, Rachel." Then I started to walk back to the house. Chapter 3: NOW we find out the truth, seriously Beckendorf's P.O.V. ' Oh yeah, my sister's bright alright. Throughout breakfast I kept staring at her like,"Are you stupid or something?! What happened to our plan?!" And I kicked her a couple of times. Hey, I'm not cruel. She deserved it for almost blowing our cover. Anyways, after Uncle Percy, Uncle Grover and mom left, Aunt Juniper told us to go to our room and stay there. After we went inside, it was my turn to give Bianca a lecture. "AND TO THINK YOU HAVE MOM'S WISDOM." I said loudly. "HEY! It wasn't my fault!! It just slipped out!!" She argued back. "Yeah, and when I sneezed, it was the same." I told her. She decided she had lost our little debate after that. So we just sat in our bunks and waited until Uncle Percy, Uncle Grover, and mom to come back. They didn't take long. After about 10 minutes I heard the front door open. "Where's the kids?"I heard Mom ask. "In their room." Aunt Juniper replied. "Good. We need to tell them something." Uncle Percy said. Tell us what? The answer to what we had heard last night? Then I heard Mom and Uncle Percy coming up the stairs. They came into our room. "Kids, we have to tell you something." '''Percy's P.O.V. ' I admit it. I don't know whether who's scared more, the kids or me. Annabeth sat beside Bianca on her bunk. I sat next to Beckendorf on his bunk. "Your father.." Annabeth started. "Is alive?" Bianca asked. "Well, yes, but-" I said, but I was cut off by Beckendorf. "So he's alive? What happened? Why isn't he here with us? And where is he right now?" "Some monsters keeps hunting your father. They want him dead. So he thought you guys would be more safe here, and if he's not with us." Annabeth said. "Why do they want him dead?" Bianca asked. "Those books I gave you two last Christmas? Those were true." I said. I could tell they were really confused. Annabeth and I always told them that those stories had nothing to do with us. There were lots of people named Annabeth and Percy in this world. And we said that the stories were fake. A senior camper thought it would be fun to write a story based on Camp-Halfblood and the Greek Gods. Turns out, it became a huge hit around the world. Mortals thought those were fiction, so the story got published and the senior camper got a lot of money. He even donated some of it to Camp-Halfblood. "So.. Let me get this straight." Beckendorf said. "Mom was really Annabeth and Uncle Percy was really Percy from the books?" "And Annabeth and Percy ended up together in the end.. So what you guys are saying is that.. Uncle Percy is our dad?" Bianca said. "Yes," Annabeth and I both said in unision. Telling them was easier than I had expected. And then Beckendorf suddenly stood up and yelled," ALRIGHT, AM I ON PUNK'D?!?! WHERE'S ASHTON KUTCHER?!" Maybe it wasn't as easier than I had expected... Bianca stood up and replied, "SHUT UP YOU DIMWIT. IT'S THE HERMES CABIN THAT TOLD THEM TO COME. WHERE'S THE VIDEO CAMERAS?! WHERE'S UNCLE CONNOR AND TRAVIS???" And then she started searching for the cameras she thought was there. Trying hard not to laugh, I said," It's not a joke. I'm not your father's brother. I am your father." "YOU GUYS ARE LYING!! PROVE IT." Beckendorf shouted. Annabeth sighed. "Well, if you want to have a DNA test.." Bianca shuddered. "Those always include needles. And I hate needles." "It takes alot of time too. And we don't have time." I said. "Annabeth? You've got any bright ideas?" "Let's just take them to the ocean and see what happens." She told me. '''Bianca's P.O.V. Mom led us to the beach. "Don't we need our swimsuits?" I reasoned. "Nah. You won't need one." Uncle Percy said. "Annabeth, you have to come in the water too. I can't risk you being up here along." Mom smiled as if she remembered something funny. "Come on kids," she said. "What are you waiting for?" I thought mom had lost her mind. I looked at Beckendorf for advice. His eyes said something like, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Hurry up and decide!!" I stared at him. "You're the oldest. You decide!!" Then he glared at me and slowly started going toward the sea. I caught a glimpse of Uncle Percy and noticed that he was smiling. Mom had her arms around him. And then I started going toward the sea. I went slowly at first, and worked my way to the very bottom of the ocean. "Breathe," someone said in my mind. I turned around. There was Uncle Percy in an airbubble with mom. "Breathe," the voice in my mind said again. Then I realized that the voice was Uncle Percy's. Suddenly, another voice said," Why is there a person that sound like Uncle Percy talking in my mind, telling me to breathe?" Beckendorf's voice, I figured. "You dimwit, that IS Uncle Percy telling you to breathe in your mind." I said to him, or thought... whichever. "And why is Bianca taunting me in my mind?" I sighed. "Your helpless." "HEY I AM NOT HELPLESS. Whoever is talking in my mind, PLEASE SHUT UP." Beckendorf told me. And then he got that look on his face, the one that said, "Ohhh I GET IT NOW!" Took him long enough.. Then he turned around and saw Uncle Percy and mom. He turned toward me. "Should we breathe?" he asked. "Beats me. Let's try." I said to him in my mind. And so we did. "Breathe in, breathe out." I thought. Beckendorf looked at me and laughed, which sound pretty weird under water. "What are you, in yoga class or something?" I glared at him. And suddenly I realized I was really breathing under water. "Good. You both are breathing." Uncle Percy said in my mind. "Now lets get up to land." Chapter 4: Carter and Sadie Beckdendorf's P.O.V. ' We swam up to the surface. I realized I was dry. Not a single drop of water was on me. I looked to Bianca and Uncle Percy. They were both dry. Only mom was soaking wet. "What just happened?" I asked, to shocked to make my mind work. "How come I can read Bianca's mind and she can read mine?!" "I'm the son of Poseidon," Uncle Percy said. "I have the power of the ocean. You guys do too. This kinda prove that I'm your father." "So?! We can be Poseidon's children." Bianca reasoned. Mom laughed. Uncle Percy had a weird look on his face. "My dad?! With Annabeth?!" He said. "What?! What's so wrong about that?" Beckendorf asked. "I'm a child of Athena. And Athena has a rivalry with Poseidon, your dad's father. Can you imagine, Poseidon falling in love with a child of Athena?" Mom laughed again. "Then how come you and Uncle Percy, our "father", had us?" Bianca asked. Mom smiled. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder how I fell in love with this Seaweed Brain." Uncle Percy smiled back to mom. "Ditto, wise girl." Ok. I'm starting to wonder if Uncle Percy is really my dad. I mean, mom and Uncle Percy seems real close. I looked over to Bianca for advise. Suddenly, a image appeared like the kinds for Iris Messages. A kid about my age with dark curly hair and a duffel bag showed up. "Percy!!" He yelled. "You need to come NOW!" Then the Iris Message got cut off. "Kids, pack your bags. We're going to Egypt." Uncle Percy said urgently. '''Bianca's P.O.V. ' In an hour we were all packed and ready to go. I had a suitcase filled with my clothes and an orange Camp-Halfblood backpack filled with my valuables. Beckendorf had the same things as me. Mom had her stuff, but Uncle Percy had nothing but the clothes on his back and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, wads of cash, and about 20 or so drachmas. He put all of them in a duffel bag. "Let's go." Uncle Percy said. We headed toward the beach. "Why aren't we going to the airport?" I asked in a quiet voice. And then for some reason, I said, "Dad? Why are we going to the beach?" Uncle Percy smiled when I called him dad. "I should stop calling him Uncle Percy," I thought. "I should call him dad now. It's pretty believable. There's no reason they can be lying." "The reason we're not going to the airport, is that Zeus is going to blast me into a million pieces. That's why we're taking the hippocampi." Dad answered me. "Hippocampi?" Beckendorf asked. "Just watch." Dad said. He dived into the ocean. In less than 30 seconds, 4 hippocampi came. "Come on kids, get on." We got on and were zipping toward Egypt in no time. "How long will this take?" Beckendorf asked. "Just take a nap. We'll be there soon." Dad said. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep. 'Percy's P.O.V. ' I looked to Annabeth and she smiled. "Can I ride with you on one hippocampi? Like we did when we got back from saving Grover?" She asked. "Sure," I said. I was happy that she brought it up. "Come on up. 1,2, 3!" I lifted her up on my hippocampi. "Thanks! You can go now!" I told the hippocampi that was carrying Annabeth. The hippocampi said thanks and went some other way. "And speaking of riding back from the Cyclopes Island after saving Grover, I heard what you said to me." She grinned. "What??" I asked. I planned to play dumb. "'Annabeth, you're a genius.'" She told me. "That's what you said. I'm a genius, I'm a genius." She started to sing. I rolled my eyes. "I did not!" I blushed. After all these years, she still wasn't tired of teasing me. And she still calls me Seaweed Brain rather than my own name. I guess the name just kinda stuck. "Did too!" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed her back. Her arms was around my waist. "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too." Annabeth murmmured as she was slowly closing her eyes, going to sleep. Her head rested on my shoulder. Everything felt perfect. My kids now know I'm their father. I didn't have to lie anymore. I realized I had to tell Annabeth something. I would tell her tomorrow, I decided. And I closed my eyes and went to sleep. 'Annabeth's P.O.V. ' I woke up, my arms still around Percy. "You drool when you sleep," Percy told me, snickering. His shoulder appeared to be a bit wet. I smiled. That joke never got old. Like when I call him Seaweed Brain. "Whatever happened to Good Morning, Seaweed Brain?" I told him. He leaned in and kissed me. "Don't know. Anyways, we're almost there. Just a few minutes." He smiled. Sure enough, after about 5 minutes, I saw land. It got closer and closer, until we were at shore. After Percy woke the kids up, told the hippocampi thanks, and Iris Message his mom, we were in a small rented van heading toward the pyramid. The kids were talking and fighting in the back, which made it easy for me and Percy to talk without being heard. "What's going on, Percy?! I know you're keeping a secret." I told him. He always had that look in his face when he's trying to hide something. "I knew I had to tell you soon. Well, the Egyptian gods, they're real, and they exist on the other side of Manhattan. The Greek gods know they exist, and the Egyptian gods know that the Greek gods exist, but they rather not bother each other. Until now. The monsters helped Kronos reform and he's thinking about joining forces with Set. Set is considering this helping him too." Percy explained. "When I left, I decided to go to Egypt for some reason. I figured you'd love the pyramid, and so I took some pictures. I decided that I'd take you and the kids here some day. Then I saw these two kids, a girl and a boy. They looked like they were tourists, but they seem to know the place well, for some reason. I asked them what was the best tourist spot for people who like archaeology. The boy thought a little. Then he told me some directions and said they were going there too, so they can lead the way. And so on the way I came to knew them, until some weird people showed up. I took out Riptide and slashed and jabbed. The people all ran away, for some reason. When I was done, the kids stared in bewilderment. 'Who are you? How'd you managed to scare them away?' the boy, Carter's his name by the way, asked. So I told him everything. 'Now that I told you everything, who's those weird dudes that were trying to kill us?' I asked. And so the boy told me that they were powerful magicians that can control the Egyptian gods. They gave me some tools. One can help me make a shabti, it's kind of like a robot, but it looks just like a real person, and it can take form to whoever the magician wanted it to be." "What's the girl's name?"I asked. "Sadie," He replied. "And we're here. Kids!" "Yeah, dad?" Beckendorf said in a casual way, like they've known that Percy was there father for a long time now. "We're here," He said to him. 'Percy's P.O.V. ' I climbed out of the car. "Why didn't we take Black Jack, like in the books?" Bianca asked. "Because, he busted his wing, Guido's taking care of him, and Porkpie is giving free rides for little kids in Camp." I answered. "Wait here for a second." I ran to two figures. It was Carter and Sadie. "Good, you made it. We have some serious matters to discuss." Carter said. "Wait. Let me introduce you to my family," I told them, and gestured them toward Annabeth, Bianca, and Beckendorf. "This is my wife," I said, pointing at Annabeth. "And these are Beckendorf and Bianca, my kids. They're twins." "Are they really related?" Beckendorf asked. "They look nothing alike..." "Yes, we are. But we're more like distant relatives, until now." Sadie said. "Whoa, you have a British accent!!" Beckendorf exclaimed. "Are you sure you're related to your brother? Do you guys need a DNA test or something?" "I don't like that dude," Sadie told his brother, pointing at Beckendorf. "He's nosy." "HEY, WHO YOU CALLING NOSY?! I ALREADY HAVE MY SISTER MAKING FUN OF ME." Beckendorf shouted. He started to argue with Sadie. Pretty soon, they were fighting. "Hi, my name's Carter. Sorry about my sister," Carter said, putting his hand out for a handshake. "Don't worry, my brother's a dimwit. Sorry about that," Bianca said, shaking Carter's hand. At least they get along well. Chapter 5: The plan '''Sadie's P.O.V. Yes, yes I admit it. I thought that guy named Beckendorf was cute. Until he started being nosy and stuff. It wasn't my fault our mom had died and my dad and grandparents had this huge court battle about who should keep who. And it definetly wasn't my fault that my grandparents had won, and took me and left my brother for my dad. It wasn't my fault I was raised in England and look nothing like Carter. I blamed that all on the stupid Egyptian gods. I didn't feel like explaining all these to the stupid guy. I was in a bad mood, so I started fighting with him. Yeah, I know, real smart, right? Trust me, I've done more stupid things then this. Anyways, after a while, Percy told us to break it up. I know what you're thinking, "Be polite, call him Uncle Percy, blah, blah, blah." But in truth, he told us to call him Percy, not Uncle Percy, so there. We started to talk about Set joining forces with Kronos, this evil titan god. Honestly, I have no idea what could possibly be worse than Set. But Percy and his wife kept telling us how powerful he will become and how he could freeze time. They said that this Kronos dude need to take someone's body and be in total control with it, and then he'll take his true form, which can be pretty deadly. "Well, we have Set's true name, so he won't be able to join forces with that evil titan lord. We made him promise to help us like, six months ago," Carter reasoned. "It won't work. Once he joins forces with Kronos, he'll become so powerful that even his true name won't matter anymore. It'll only complicate things even more." Percy said. Oh, joy. Another stupid battle with an evil god. And this time, there's an evil titan lord added in. Honestly, why do people have to have a god for everything? Bianca's P.O.V. I thought Carter was cute. He was smart too, unlike my brother. He's like a encyclopedia. I was impressed, and let me tell you, it's not that easy to impress a granddaughter of Athena. I could see mom was impressed too. It's even harder to impress a daughter of Athena. "But as long as Kronos don't have a body to be in, he'll never be coming right?" I asked in a nervous voice. "Right.. Forgot a little detail. Kronos have already found a body. That's why I told you to come quick," Carter said nervously. "I'm afraid you won't like this." He made a rainbow (I don't know how he did it in the desert, so don't ask), and threw in a drachma. "O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Kronos, where ever he is." A image shimmered. I saw a person, about the dad's age. He had golden eyes, which I guess means he has been possessed by Kronos. Kronos was too busy admiring his new body,so he didn't notice us. Quickly and swiftly, Carter slashed through the image and it dissolved. I turned to mom and dad. They both looked shocked. And then finally, Dad broke the silence. "It's Michael Yew." Next Book 21 Questions: Tricks Category:Original Idea Category:Cello freak Category:PG-Rated Story